


Will You Stay?

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Kyungsoo sees a dream that's too good to be imaginary.OrKyungsoo sees a dream where Chanyeol's blowing him.





	Will You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but due to my crappy time schedule i missed. But here it is anyway.  
> Happy belated birthday my love Do Kyungsoo.  
> Many many happy and healthy returns of the day  
> Thank you for being born.  
> Thank you for existing and just being you.  
> I sincerely love you.  
> I sincerely love only you.

Kyungsoo tossed in his sleep and sighed at the feel of the cool air kissing his warm skin. A soft pair of lips went down on his stomach and he smiled. What a wonderful dream. He felt soft strands of hair brushing against his belly and he arched up involuntarily to get more of that sweet mouth.

 He gasped out loud when he felt a hot tongue flickering against his jutting pelvis only to hear a repressed laughter followed by a soft shushing sound. He sighed a little and then settled against the pillows languidly. He then let his hands come up to run through the soft hair and cup the back of his beloved's head. This was really one of the most vivid dreams he ever had.

He hadn't even processed the thought before his stomach started to tighten with the similar feeling of pleasure. His eyes snapped open instantly and all he saw was the blank white ceiling staring down at him. His sleep-clouded mind quickly realized that although he was quite sure that he was awake, the heavenly sensations in his crotch had not only continued but it was mounting in intensity with every passing moment.   
  
_Fucking shit._  
  
He immediately tightened his grip on that soft, smooth hair and pulled it towards him. His beloved boyfriend’s face appeared before him and he almost let out a soft moan at the feel of toned, warm skin sliding across his own.   
  
"Finally decided to wake up from your beauty sleep?" Chanyeol murmured softly against his ear sending tingles down his spine.  
  
Kyungsoo's brain although it was still a little fuzzy from sleep and pleasure was able to function much better now that the warm and wet mouth had been removed from his straining erection.   
  
"Why are you here Park?" he growled, the graveness of this situation finally hitting his head. "You could have woken up Dae and Baek"  
  
"Hmm..I could have... But they’re still asleep" Chanyeol commented quietly as he licked a stripe up Kyungsoo's jaw. "as of now.." He reached in between Kyungsoo's slightly spread legs and caressed his sac before reaching back to tease his perineum. "Whether they will wake up or not is up to you baby Soo."  
  
"What are you up to Park? You better not.." Kyungsoo stopped mid words as he looked around him. Panicked, he tensed against Chanyeol as he took in the sight of the other beds. "Turn off the fucking lights you asshole!!" he hissed instantly.   
  
"Nope. I think I would very much like to have sex with you like this" Chanyeol whispered against his ear, smugness evident in his voice. "Let's see how long you can keep that beautiful mouth of yours silent Do Kyungsoo."   
  
To Kyungsoo's horror, Chanyeol had not only kept the fucking lights on but he has also kept the door to their room open and unlocked. Kyungsoo could clearly see Baekhyun and Jongdae’s face and not to mention the living room was quite visible from here too. Even though his rational mind knew that this was a total bad Idea, his groin on the other hand tightened further under the possibility of being seen like this to his dorm mates and manager hyung.

What the actual fuck was  _wrong_  with his mind and body?  
  
Kyungsoo whimpered as Chanyeol thrust against him and his unfaithful hips pushed back against his red headed lover. He moved his torso upward in an attempt to remove Chanyeol only to find that his whole body was pinned to the mattress. He knew that if he even made an attempt to fight Chanyeol, he would make too much noise and it wouldn't really be the best to be found in his bed naked with the taller man. And in all honesty, he didn’t even want to fight with the latter now.   
  
"Yeol - ah, can we not do this now…" Kyungsoo exhaled. He watched with his wide eyes as Chanyeol shook his head with his roughish grin and stopped fondling with Kyungsoo's perineum only to bring his long fingers up to his mouth.   
  
"Already Yeol – ah?" he purred, the smirk growing more prominent, punctuating his dimple. "Usually you wouldn’t call me that until I’m inside you." Chanyeol inserted his long and thick middle finger between his lips and made an extravagant show of sucking and licking it like his life depended on it.

"Well..I have to remember that from now on" he teased. He pulled his finger out of his mouth causing a pop sound and then shifted in between Kyungsoo's legs so that he could reach back down between them. Chanyeol fingered his hole tenderly, the saliva cooling rapidly in the cold air, slick and wet. He pushed the tip of his finger into Kyungsoo's quivering body and in an instant Kyungsoo gasped.  
  
"Quite baby Soo.." Chanyeol murmured against his ear, biting it slightly. "Fuck Soo. You are always so fucking tight. I can't wait to get inside you. God…why do always feel like a virgin? You haven't loosened up one bit."

“Makes me wanna defile you even more..” Chanyeol husked nipping his jaw.  
  
Kyungsoo felt his face flush crimson and he closed his eyes tightly against the sight of the taller boy above him. He felt the deep rumble of Chanyeol's chuckle and then that long finger, feeling so much bigger than it was, started moving in circles, slightly pushing at the rim of his trembling hole, stretching him, opening him. Kyungsoo's thighs spread wider on their own accord and Kyungsoo flushed even more.  
  
"You really want this don’t you?" Chanyeol whispered.  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head violently at once and pressed his ass down onto Chanyeol's tempting hand.  
  
Chanyeol gave him a lewd smile. "My beautiful little whore..and I can’t believe it was only a month ago when we started fucking..You are really a slut aren’t you baby Soo?" brown eyes shined down at him as Chanyeol continued to stretch him open, his hips thrusting softly against Kyungsoo's pelvis. Kyungsoo felt a streak of wetness across his hip from the tip of Chanyeol's leaking erection.   
  
"Shit Chan.." Kyungsoo breathed. "Not here please."   
  
Chanyeol smirked and shook his head before pushing his finger in fully, nudging continuously over Kyungsoo's prostate. Kyungsoo squirmed and sucked in a deep breath. He bit his lower lip as his dick pulsed and precome started to dribble onto his belly.  
  
"Yes, here." Chanyeol growled. "I’m going to fuck you here. In front of Dae. In front of Baek. In front of everyone. I’m going to fuck you here naked and fully raw. You’d like that wouldn’t you?"  
  
He leaned down and gnawed at his lower lip before pressing his soft, full lips against Kyungsoo's plump one’s, then taking his mouth in a firm, hungry kiss. Chanyeol pulled back instantly smirking more when he felt Kyungsoo opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Chanyeol went down further, dragging his hard abs over Kyungsoo's soft flesh, as he continued to lick and suck at his neck, his chest, his dark nubs.   
  
Kyungsoo was gasping hard by now, trying his best to stay in control. His eyes were fixed on the white ceiling as Chanyeol worked his way down on his body. The taller man’s devastating finger fucking continued through it all. In, out, around, it didn’t stop at all, making his limbs shake and his heart pound relentlessly against his chest.   
  
He lifted his head and watched open mouthed as Chanyeol sucked a hickey on his hips, before licking his navel, sniffling against his pubes, breathing him in deeply. Chanyeol moved further down and settled in between his thighs. Kyungsoo held his breath as Chanyeol lowered his head with his pink tongue peeking out to lap softly at the base of his cock.   
  
"Fuck..Yeol.." Kyungsoo mewled; his neck straining from holding his head up to watch his lover devouring him.   
  
Chanyeol grinned at him cheekily before pushing his knees forward until they were hooked over his shoulder. He then lowered his head again and started licking his balls over and over making the smaller man write as the latter sucked his sac. His moist lips tracing over the wrinkled flesh. The tongue went lower right behind his balls, licking across his perineum again and again before boldly sliding over his crevice.

Chanyeol's skilled fingers slipped against his cheeks as he pushed them gently apart. And before Kyungsoo could realize what was happening, he felt the taller man shift even lower as his hot, moist breath brushed against his quivering hole.

Oh my god he wouldn’t. Chanyeol won’t do it..it can’t be..  
  
"No!" Kyungsoo choked, the muscles in his thighs trembling.   
  
Baekhyun murmured incoherently and rolled over in his sleep. Kyungsoo held his breath as his head turned automatically toward the sound in the next bed. Chanyeol really needed stop now, he'd have to, because this was whole idea was insane, and the taller man should see it now. Kyungsoo was so focused on staring at Baekhyun's closed eyelids that he didn’t even realize when Chanyeol had nuzzled his way in between his ass cheeks.  
  
Hot.

Wet.

Slick.

Soft.

  _Fuck_.

Chanyeol's tongue lapped over his hole and up his crack, before coming back to gently prod at his opening. Kyungsoo gasped and reached down in a weak attempt to push the taller man's head away. His fingers carded easily through the fine, red strands of hair that were brushing against his inner thighs. Chanyeol's forehead was pressed against his balls and Kyungsoo trembled as Chanyeol's lips teased at the edge of his hole while his tongue continued to probe lightly at the center. The taller man gave small, dainty licks against his pucker, slicking around and over, again and again.

Chanyeol's face was cool against his burning flesh and Kyungsoo closed his eyes to just feel.  
  
Somewhere in the midst of being devored by his red headed boyfriend, he didn't even realize when his traitorous hands had stopped pushing Chanyeol away. Not that it had done any good to begin with. Not that he had really tried. Kyungsoo left one hand on Chanyeol's head and brought his other arm up to cover his blazing face. He could feel the heat in his skin radiating off into his forearm as Chanyeol continued to tease his hole until he thought he would scream.   
  
_Oh my God!!!_

Chanyeol pushed his tongue in carefully and Kyungsoo felt his resisting pucker give way to the deft muscle as it wriggled its way inside, stretching him open and pushing him apart so very gently. Chanyeol pushed in deeper and sealed his lips around the wrinkled skin, sucking firmly. 

 _Fuck_.  
  
Kyungsoo's shaky fingers twisted in Chanyeol's hair as his hands cupped the back of his boyfriend’s head. The taller man started to fuck into him with sharp stabs of his tongue and Kyungsoo felt he was being driven into insanity. Oh! It felt so fucking  _good_.

How could something so nasty feel so fucking well?

Kyungsoo's whole body slowly started to relax, his legs shifting further open as his calves rested on Chanyeol's back. He was moaning softly, panting as his head leaned back into the pillows. What if Baekhyun woke up now? What if his manager hyung saw him now? The picture he must make. Kyungsoo breath hitched as he imagined how he would look right now. Lying helpless on the bed, legs hooked over his shoulder with Chanyeol's face buried deep against his ass as the taller man continued to eat him out.  
  
_Chanyeol’s rimming me_. _He’s fucking me with his tongue._

The thought was so dirty, so wrong yet so fucking hot that Kyungsoo felt the similar heat coiling inside his body.  
  
_I'm going to come like this. He’s going to make me cum like this._    
  
"Fuck Yeol – ah..Shit.." Kyungsoo panted hard, unable to stop the heat growing inside his stomach. He was so close..so close that he could already taste his release on his tongue. His body was trembling with need and god..if it wasn’t fucking delicious. He brought his other arm up to his face so that he could bite down on his hand to keep himself from crying out. It was the most intense, exhilarating orgasm the smaller man ever had.

Kyungsoo shamelessly flexed his shaking thighs, pressing his ass up against that energetic tongue as he used his hand to grind Chanyeol's face further into his ass. How did it come to this point? Few moments ago he was resisting like his life depended on it and look at him now. He’s fucking himself like a brazen slut.  
  
 Chanyeol fucked him harder, sliding his tongue in and out of the quivering opening. Faster and faster, bringing him closer to the heaven with every thrust, every lick, and every suck. Kyungsoo felt as if he was being driven to the edge of heaven with the way Chanyeol continued to rim him. God..his boyfriend was truly fucking talented in every fucking thing.

Chanyeol's soft lips moved against his hole and more pre-come dribbled from his painful cock into the slowly growing pool of cum in his navel. He felt his balls drawing up more, his cock twitching madly as his ass began to spasm involuntarily. Oh god yes..just a bit more and he would cum blissfully. Please don’t stop..yes…yes…just a little bit more…yes..fuck..  
  
Chanyeol pulled back instantly when he realized the smaller man was close and in the next moment he was upon him, pinning him to the soft mattress below. Toned, calloused hands grasped his own soft palms before twining their fingers together. The taller man then pressed his hands into the pillow on either side of his messed up hair. Mouths open, panting heavily into one another with their eyes locked; Kyungsoo had never wanted Chanyeol to be inside of him more than this. Consequences can go to hell. He just needs the taller man inside of him right now.   
  
"Spread your legs Soo.." Chanyeol ordered quietly.   
  
Kyungsoo obeyed without any thoughts; unfolding his knees before bending them and pressing his feet flat against the bed. He canted his hips up without being told.   
  
"Good boy," Chanyeol purred and pecked Kyungsoo's lips over and over, making him desperate for the taller man’s touch. Kyungsoo felt the fat tip of Chanyeol's cock nudging against his hole and he pushed back against it readily, desperately wanting it, needing it to feel inside of him.  
  
"In me please.." he breathed wantonly. "Get it in me Yeol - ah."  
  
Chanyeol entered him slowly, his cock stretching the loosened hole as he pressed more and more of his thick length inside. He could taste himself on Chanyeol's tongue, bitter, salty and he moaned softly. Kyungsoo was a trembling with his mouth open, gasping and needy as Chanyeol fucked into him. It burned and pained as Chanyeol pressed more of his thick cock inside, the saliva not lubricating enough to enable an easy entry.

They had gotten this handsy only a couple of times and Kyungsoo had always been a little anxious, even with plentiful amounts of lube. But now, getting fucked in his own bed with Jongdae and Baekhyun only an arm away, Kyungsoo wasn't feeling nervous at all. The pain didn't bother him at all. His only focus was on Chanyeol’s big cock pushing inside of him relentlessly.  
  
He spread his legs wider to make more space for the taller man and weakly moved his tongue against Chanyeol's, wanting him in every way possible. A final hard push and Chanyeol's hipbones rested against his inner thighs as his dark haired balls tickled against Kyungsoo's crack.   
  
Kyungsoo felt so full and so fucking happy that he just wanted to cry. They were touching everywhere possible. Their warm, soft skin was sliding against each other. Their fingers were grasping and stroking one another. Their lips were kissing each other making Kyungsoo sigh. Seriously this was one of the most blissful moments of his life.  
  
"All right Soo?" Chanyeol asked quietly, his eyes glittering with lust and adoration.  
  
"Fuck me please.." Kyungsoo whispered burying his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder as he felt his face flush once again. He has never got carried away like this.  
  
Chanyeol kissed him full on mouth as he smiled against his lips. Kyungsoo readily returned the infectious grin with his characterized heart shaped smile, his heart swelling with love for the taller man. Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered and almost rolled back in his head at the first slow withdrawal. It felt like forever, a lazy drag backward, pulling at his inner flesh, before Chanyeol's hips flexed again and his marvelous cock was once more easing its way inside, going deep and deeper. Nothing should feel so sinful like this.   
  
Chanyeol lay flush against his body as he fucked him gently, slowly. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol's body tremble with need atop him. Kyungsoo could clearly understand how the taller man was trying desperately to keep the comfortable pace.   
  
"Look at him, Kyungsoo.." Chanyeol whispered, pointing toward the next bed.   
  
Kyungsoo turned his head to look at the sleeping figure. Chanyeol laid his cheek alongside his as they both gazed across the room to Baekhyun's bed.   
  
"One sound is all it would take Kyungsoo. One sound and he would see you like this. Spread under me, writhing and wanting it like a little slut.." Chanyeol husked near his ear as his hips continued the slow yet delicious speed.   
  
Kyungsoo's head was spinning with want and pleasure as he lay there, his fingers gripping tightly with Chanyeol's calloused ones. Long, slow, smooth thrusts of Chanyeol's hips brought their bodies together in a heady sensation. On each inward thrust Chanyeol's abs flattened and rubbed against Kyungsoo's swollen dick. He felt himself getting close to the edge again. Just a few more thrusts and he would finally get his awaited release. He didn’t even know it was possible to come this way. Lying here, open and vulnerable for anyone to see, staring at Baekhyun's open mouthed slumbering face, he realized that it was not only viable, but also unavoidable.  
  
The way Chanyeol’s cock constantly brushed against his prostrate, the way their lips moved against each other, the way Chanyeol’s stare sent shivers down his spine…Everything was pushing him towards the edge of this insane pleasure. Just a little bit more..  
  
"Close..Yeol – ah.." Kyungsoo moaned, feeling his ass tighten around Chanyeol's thick cock.  
  
"Good Soo.." Chanyeol breathed heavily, his voice breaking. "Kiss me.." he commanded hoarsely.   
  
Kyungsoo obeyed without a delay.   
  
Both of them were teetering on edge as Kyungsoo crashed their lips together in hungry kiss. Their tongues danced against each other, feeling it, sucking it as Chanyeol continued to thrust inside his hole in that same slow agonizing manner.  
  
Kyungsoo chocked on his moan as his orgasm was ripped out of him. His legs fell on his either side as he pushed helplessly against Chanyeol. Wet white ropes of semen spurted between them, creating a sticky mess of cum and sweat. His hole clenched hard on the moving rod repeatedly as his dick pulsed and throbbed, shooting more cum onto their sweat slicked skin.

Each gentle thrust wrenched another spasm from his body causing it to tremble with over simulation, making his vision turn black at the edges, making him gasp and moan. He was really thankful that Chanyeol was kissing him because right now all he wanted to do was scream until everyone in the whole dorm knew that he was being fucked senselessly. He wanted to shout until everyone knew that Park Chanyeol owned him.  
  
Chanyeol rolled his hips more, pushing into him, drawing out his orgasm, making him squirm and writhe more. Kyungsoo could feel the taller man’s cock inside, going deeper, poking and prodding his prostate until he felt like going insane. Chanyeol tensed against him and shuddered, the swift motions of his pelvis becoming jerky as his fingers dug into Kyungsoo’s hips.

 He thrust in hard as far as he could one last time and then Kyungsoo felt him come deep inside, filling him up to the brim. Chanyeol groaned into his mouth and Kyungsoo greedily swallowed the sound. He felt Chanyeol's cock sputter inside him, throbbing and pounding in rhythm with his heart. It felt almost as good as coming himself.   
  
They melted together in a hot mess of cum and sweat as their forehead touched. Chanyeol stared deeply at him before leaning down to kiss his plump lips. In that very moment Kyungsoo realized that the taller man was really in love with him. In that very moment he truly felt their love surging through their bodies, uniting them as one.

More kisses passed back and forth between them after that soft moment. Their lips meshing against each other, tongues twirling sweetly.  Finally, after an endless amount of touching and tasting, Kyungsoo untangled himself from the taller man and shifted slightly to switch off the light on the bedside table. Chanyeol then quickly pulled up the blanket to cover their naked bodies as Kyungsoo turned to face his red headed boyfriend.  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Kyungsoo huffed, smacking the taller man’s chest.  
  
Chanyeol smirked and rolled onto his back as his arms eent up to tuck behind his head, displaying his toned body shamelessly. Cum glistened on his abs and Kyungsoo had a terrible urge to just lick it off.

Well..He’ll do it later. As a punishment for the latter.  
  
"You really are opening up Soo.." Chanyeol said smugly. “I like it."  
  
Kyungsoo would never admit it, but to be honest he liked it as well. He shook his head and sighed in a resigned manner before reaching out to run his fingers through Chanyeol’s soft hairs.   
  
"It was a little shocking you know.." he muttered softly. He gazed into Chanyeol's eyes. "We could have been caught by the others."  
  
Chanyeol shrugged. "I know," he said nonchalantly. "Would it really matter to you if we were?"  
  
Kyungsoo gawked at him, his wide eyes becoming wider.   
  
"But..We..you..I.."  
  
"Well..seems like it wouldn’t have mattered much.." Chanyeol said teasingly.  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head again. "It was you who didn't want anyone to know. It was  _you_ baby Soo, not me. It was you Soo who decided to be quiet. And now you're acting like it's no big deal?" Kyungsoo was a little confused and irritated. But to be honest, he was more than a bit hopeful.  
  
"Well," said Chanyeol, looking over his shoulder. "I've been thinking you know.” He caressed the smaller man’s cheek lovingly before continuing “It wouldn't be too horrible if the others knew, I guess."  
  
Kyungsoo's face broke out into a huge heart shaped smile that he couldn't contain inside of him. Without thinking anymore he pounced onto the taller man. Chanyeol let out a not so manly yelp that was quickly cut off by Kyungsoo's plump lips as he crashed their lips together in a deep loving kiss. Kyungsoo pulled back before grinned at a very surprised looking Chanyeol.   
  
"Your reputations going to be ruined you know?" Kyungsoo said brushing Chanyeol’s hair away from his eyes.   
  
"Hmm…but I don’t care really..." Chanyeol stretched beside him, bringing his hands up to caress Kyungsoo's soft globes. "After all I’m Exo’s main vocalist Do Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. You have no idea how many people would kill to be here with you right now. I’m a fucking hero you know!"   
  
Kyungsoo instantly sat up before grabbing a pillow and hitting Chanyeol square in the face. "Brat!" he snickered. Chanyeol jerked the pillow out of his grip and tossed it aside, pulling the smaller man back down.   
  
"Will you stay Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo whispered softly against his lips as his eyes gazed deeply in Chanyeol’s brown orbs.   
  
They both knew that this question meant so much more than just tonight.   
  
Chanyeol nodded, smiling softly before leaning down to kiss him again.   
  
"Yes, Kyungsoo. I will. Until the end."

“God! you guys are so cheesy.. I almost gagged myself”

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open at the sound of the voice and they instantly turned around with horror stricken face.

Shit.

Jongdae.

“Please get a separate room next time..” Jongdae advised before turning around to face away from the taller.

“I agree.” Baekhyun quipped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors.  
> Today is our beloved Jongin's birthday. Happy birthday Kim Nini. Many many happy and healthy returns of the day Jongin - ah. Thank you for always working so hard for us. We love you.


End file.
